


Time to Say Good-bye

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [54]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy doesn't want to end up hating House, so she's leaving instead. Pre-S1, Post-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Say Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

She's had enough. She can't take this anymore. He's pinged her last nerve. She's tried to be supportive and there for him like she needed to be, but he was pushing her away.

Every day was becoming harder than the one before and she couldn't help thinking he was growing to hate her and she him. That wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to hate him. She loved him. But seeing him in pain was too hard to bear.

Watching him withdraw into himself broke her heart. And today, she realized she couldn't take it anymore. Packing her things into boxes took longer than she would have liked, especially since it seemed he didn't notice at all.

As she carried the last box to her car, she heard him call to her, "When were you going to tell me you were leaving?"

"Now," she answered. "You haven't paid any attention to me in months. I didn't figure this would be much of a problem for you."

He didn't respond. He didn't stop her either. She finished gathering the last of her things into the car, then stood in the doorway for several minutes, waiting.

"I don't want to end up hating you, Greg. So I'm leaving before that happens. I still love you, but I can't stay here unless you can give me a reason."

She received no answer, so she stepped into the hallway, pulled the door closed and drove away, leaving him behind was the only way to put her life back together before it fell completely apart.


End file.
